This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Updating and refining technologies for remotely controlling the resource IVEMs and integrating these instruments with the Telescience cyberinfrastructure is the focus of the Telemicroscopy TR&D project. Over the past year, significant progress has been made to refine the Generalized Telemicroscopy System (GTS) architecture. Currently, the JEM-4000EX and the JEM-3200F and their suite of on-board detectors have been fully integrated with this system. Emphasis has been directed over the past year to hardening the system, maturing the suite of core services, bringing these services into alignment with emerging Web and grid service standards, refining the Java client for microscopy, and maturing the integration of the system with the Cell Centered Database (Core 3.2).